songofsummonersfandomcom-20200214-history
Elva Marino
Elva is the main antagonist of Song of Summoners, she's considered one of the most powerful summoners to ever exist, and wants nothing but power. Elva comes from a family full of summoners, commonly known as the Marino family, along with her twin brother, Casimiro Marino. Appearance Elva is fairly average height, and has a very slender body. She has a long, thin face and neck and has long, thick, curly red hair she keeps in half-updos. She has freckles but usually covers them up with make up. She is also known for having striking violet eyes. Elva is mainly seen wearing day-to-day outfits, but also occasionally dresses very fancily, usually in red colors. Elva shares many physical characteristics with her twin brother, except she has a scar on her left eyebrow. Personality Elva is seen by others as very ruthless and cruel. Elva is very stern and harsh to others she hates, however she is great at faking her emotions. She is very innovative and clever, and lusts for power and ruling over others. She views herself as a great leader and does not feel remorse for hurting others to get what she wants. Elva is very passionate and fiery as well. Background Elva came from a rich household, full of summoners. Growing up, she found out about her summoning ability around the age of four, and began training then and there. As she got older and got better with her ability, she noticed how powerful she felt and how good it felt to her. Elva grew up mainly with her brother Casimiro and were raised mainly by servants around the household. In her early teenage years, Elva began getting jealous of other summoners who she saw were more talented than her. She was worried that they would over-power her and put her down. Relationships Casimiro Casimiro is the most important figure in Elva's life, but she knows how easy it is to manipulate him and takes bad advantage of it. Growing up, she often teased him about the fact he could not summon, but quickly grew out of it, however she does not feel remorse actions towards her brother in her younger years. Basil At first, Elva has no interest in Basil and wants nothing to do with him until she notices he shares many similarities to Constance Orlov, and begins getting more interested with him. Elva mentions that Constance nearly ruined her and her family, and wants to take her revenge and anger back out on Basil. Marino Family Elva's parents are mentioned being very busy and have little to no time seeing their children. Elva mentions she loves her parents very much, however she has a very complicated relationship with them. Her mother is very stern and strict with her, which doesn't go well with Elva's fiery attitude, and has a very broken up relationship with her father. Trivia * Elva's birthday is June 18th, making her a Gemini. * Her favorite animals are cats, her favorite breeds are shorthairs. * Her favorite color is Dark red. * Her favorite drink is red wine.